Mibu Loan
by Daisuke-fujisaki
Summary: Chizuru has to obey her father's orders to repay the debt loan. Which doesn't leave her a choice, so she has to serve under 'Mibu Loan' Until the debt is paid. Along the way, she tends to have dreams of an unknown past. [Hiatus ]
1. Chapter 1

"Oto-san, You want me to what?"

Chizuru couldn't believe her ears at the news from her father. He was on his knees begging her as well.

"Please Chizuru, lend me some money." He stared at the girl with pleading eyes, which made her roll her eyes. Koudou was one that never asked his daughter for money, Ever.

"How much are we talking?" She asked, taking out her wallet. Koudou half-smiled at his daughter and spoke with hesitation.

"**Four million yen**." Chizuru lost grip of her wallet out and glared at her father. Although, he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her anger rising within a second. Like a good father would do, he tried to calm her down. Which failed as her eyes turned blood red and spatted each word she spoke. "**HOW. THE. HELL. . THAT. MUCH?**"

Koudou rubbed the back of his neck as he calmly explained the reason. "Well, You know that project I was working on. I needed more money for it. Their is also the money for rent and the bills. And those guys at the gambling place."

Chizuru wasn't amused nor was she happy at this news. She knew that Koudou had a gambling problem but, what bothered her the most is that project he was working on. Koudou told her some of the information on what it is. Like that it's called the Elixer, which gives you superhuman powers. It's like steroids or something, instead of Interjecting it inside the arm, you just drink it. Heck, she didn't approve what he's doing but, it didn't stop him from working on it.

"So, could you lend me some?" He asked her once again, snapping her out of thought.

Chizuru sighed, she could lend him the money if she had that much. Currently, she was working with part-time shifts at the hospital. Although, they both didn't pay as much, she had her exercise in both jobs. Not that long ago, she graduated college with a Bachelor's Degree in medical.

"I wish I could, but I don't have at least that much Oto-san."

Koudou smirked at her, before laying a hand on her shoulder. Chizuru didn't like that smirk at all, He must of planned something horrible again. She hated thinking of what he did back then when his plans means something he had to lose. For what she could tell, he didn't much cared for her well being when he raised her. He did indeed taught her some medical stuff but, those were basics. After that last plan she grew to dislike him for what he did.

"Chizuru, I want you to work for the guy I'm loaning from. It's to help repay my debts."

"No Oto-san, That is your problem not mines." She glared at him but, his smirk didn't leave his face.

"That's an order from your father, Chizuru!" He yelled and slapped her face.

Chizuru touched her cheek, then stared at her father. She was about to say something but, couldn't due the fact he slapped her. Koudou never once hurt her when he was raising her. It was the first time he did and her first time disobeying his order.

"Well, this a dramatic scene." Souji said as he intruded inside the room. "Please go on, I want to see how this ends."

"Why the hell are you here! Get the hell out!" Koudou yelled at the boy, which made Souji smirked and walked towards the man.

"Ah, I'm just here on a business trip."

"Business?" Chizuru found herself asking and stared at her friend. Souji patted her head as found himself face to face with Koudou.

"I'm here to collect the money." Souji stated.

"Well, I don't have it." Koudou hissed, "However Chizuru is willing to pay up with her body."

Chizuru glared at her father and clenched her fists. Souji glanced at Chizuru before knocking Koudou down. She looked at Souji surprised and bewildered at his actions. Souji smirked and kicked Koudou hard, repeated the process. Chizuru wanted to stop him but, she found herself unable to move.

"Oi, Souji Hurry up!" shouted a frusterated man who walked in.

Chizuru stared at the man who walked to Souji and began talking. Both men glanced at her as they stopped and Souji nod at her. As if he was pointing at her and went back to kicking Koudou for his entertainment. The man had purple eyes and looked angry at the moment, which could kill someone if lazers came out his eyes. The man took out a katana, that Chizuru never knew he brought and pointed the blade at her.

"_**If you value your life, do not show me your back. **_"

Chizuru stared at the man's eyes and somehow saw a breeze flow by, making his bangs flutter towards the side. For some reason, she thought she heard that line before. After that her mind went blank.

()()()

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Hakuouki.**

**A/N : Well, this would be the new story I want to write about now. It's to replace remember the past. Uh, This is an AU of them. Here's a brief summary I intend to write.**

**Chizuru has to obey her father's orders to repay the debt loan. Which doesn't leave her a choice, so she has to serve under 'Mibu Loan' Until the debt is paid. Along the way, she tends to have dreams of an unknown past. **

**Also: Hakuouki is coming to the U.S. the beginning of Next year.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hijikata-san you killed poor Chizuru with your scary face." Souji snickered and earned a glare. "Ah! I think I'm about to collapse due to your radiating Sexiness."

"Don't press your luck Souji, I might even reduce your pay." Toshizo replied, "And the girl still has a pulse, I doubt anyone could just die because of a glare."

"Well that is disappointing…." Souji muttered. "I wonder if she is the same as before."

Toshizo raised an eybrow at the green-eyed boy in question. "I don't think the word same would fall in the category with this young lady. " He shook his head and picked up the her body before flinging it on his shoulder. "I certainly think you should get your head checked Souji. Yukimura Chizuru may be your childhood friend, but her presence is a threat to us."

"No, I certainly think that her presence is a threat to you. " Souji pointed out and smirked. " It's all in your head Hijikata-san. I mean if you have a crush on the girl then just spit it out. " He gave him a innocent look before tying up Koudou and dragged his body out the house.

Toshizo only shook his head and followed the boy before shutting the door behind him. Speed walking towards the car, he found himself lost in thought. "_That boy is hopeless. Saying that I would like this girl in my arms. Although, I am still confused at what he said as in 'the same as before'. Thinking about this is giving me a headache._"

He rubbed his forehead and saw the sight of the boy shoving Koudou in the trunk none to gently. Shaking his head at the sight, he opened the door to the back seat. His hand moved from her legs to grasp her back but, he stumbled forward on his foot. Making Chizuru's body shifted from his arms and towards the hood of the car. His eye flashed in fear and swiftly caught the girl before she was hurt, he then found himself on one knee, a hand on her back to steady her and the other on her bottom.

**-SLAM-**

Toshizo jumped at the sound of the trunk before turning his gaze to a now smirking Souji. He gritted his teeth together and glared at the boy who took a picture of him in the awkward position. Souji took a couple pictures before he snapped his phone shut and opened the door to the passenger seat before settling in. "My, My. Hijikata-san, I never know you would pull moves in a unconscious defenseless girl. "

"Shut it." Toshizo snapped, hiding his blush as it creeped onto his face. "Start the car!"

"Alright." Souji saluted him in a joking manner and started the engine.

Toshizo regained his composure before setting the girl into the back seat, he then closed the door before setting into the driver's seat. He reached into his pockets and took out a cigarette, and held it in his mouth. Looking around for his lighter, only for his cigarette to be taken away from his mouth by a glaring Souji. "Hey, would you mind not smoking in the car while she is here."

He glared at Souji before taking his cigarette back. "I can smoke when ever I want. It never bothered you when I smoke from time to time. Why should I smoke when she's here?"

"Just don't! " Souji snapped. " I hate the smell of it. Just no. Do it later."

Toshizo raised an eyebrow at the sudden anger before shoving his cigarette in the pack and drove off down the street. Souji was crossing his arms and staring out the window to blow off his fumes at people who walked by. Toshizo gripped the steering wheel and glanced up at the mirror to see the still unconscious Chizuru. He exhaled a breath and focused on driving to his destination, a broken down factory just a mile from where he is currently.

_"The boy have the nerve to snap at me like I was a child. Tch. What's his problem. That girl must be effecting him somehow. Childhood friend indeed. This is not what I need, I'm already stressed out enough."_ He shook his head at the thought and smirked. _"Although I have never touched a female in her sleep, I do have to admit that her bottom feels firm and round enough it can fit in my hand."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Hello everyone! Sorry for the two year update. Aha. I just lost some love of the series. But I'm back and ready for Action since I played the game for it. I will update and re-write Long Enough. Sometime. Maybe Spring Break. And Hijikata is such a creeper. My, why did Souji suddenly became protective of Chizuru when it comes to cigarettes? Who knows! See you at Long Enough or here!**_


End file.
